1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a wax melt system, and more particularly, to a wax melt system including a plurality of wax melts provided in a container having discrete receptacles to facilitate removal therefrom.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
Candles have been used for centuries to provide illumination for the surrounding area. In more recent years, candles have been used as a fragrancing and/or deodorizing mechanism for the home. A typical candle includes a wax body with a wick extending therethrough. These types of candles are designed to burn when a flame is provided to the wick. When the wick is lit, the heat generated by the flame melts the wax body, which releases fragrance particles entrained therein. To continue releasing fragrance, the candle must remain lit. In many instances, consumers light the candle and continue moving about the household, oftentimes leaving the candle unattended.
Unfortunately, the use of candles with wicks may present a fire hazard. Consumers may forget that the candle is burning and leave the candle unattended for extended periods of time, which may cause a fire if molten wax and/or a portion of the flame splatters from the candle due to flashover or other problems associated with certain types of candles. In addition, the use of a candle with a wick for fragrance release incorporates the unpleasant smell of combustion into the fragrance profile, which is most evident when the candle is first lit and when extinguished.
In recent years, attempts have been made to provide a wickless candle solution that minimizes the fire hazard associated with candles, while at the same time provides the fragrancing benefits associated therewith. In one instance, typical wickless candle solutions include an electric warmer and a plurality of wax beads designed to be heated therein. The wax beads are usually provided in a container or bag that requires the consumer to tilt and/or pour the wax beads into the warmer. The wax beads are frequently very small and may be susceptible to spilling during this process. Further, consumers frequently must purchase a significant quantity of wax beads to provide the same fragrancing benefits as a traditional candle due to the smaller size of the beads.
In other instances, a typical wickless candle solution includes an electric warmer and one or more wax melts. The wax melts are usually provided in block form due to the manufacturing process utilized. In particular, the wax is poured into compartments of a container until the container is full. As the wax cools, a thin sheet of wax covers the individual wax melts to form a block of wax, e.g., in the shape of a conventional candy bar. During use, the consumer is required to break off or otherwise remove only a portion of the block of wax to use in the warmer. In these instances, some of the wax crumbles and chunks of wax may be inadvertently dislodged from the block. Further, the consumer is required to either handle the wax, which is frequently greasy to the touch, or is required to deform the container to push a portion of the wax block onto the warmer.
Therefore, a need exists for a wax melt system that overcomes one or more of the aforementioned problems. In particular, it would be desirable to provide a wax melt system that is non-greasy to the touch and is manufactured and provided in such a way that simplifies the steps that are required to remove the wax melts from the packaging. It would be further desirable to provide a wickless wax melt system that provides a more pure fragrance experience without the by-product odor from the combustion of the wick.